


Rewrite the Night Sky

by Code_The_Poet



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Persona 5 Protagonist, Fluff and Angst, Gay Kitagawa Yusuke, M/M, No P5R spoilers, Online Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 4 References, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Persona 5 Spoilers, Pre-Canon, Ren's parents suck, Selectively Mute Persona 5 Protagonist, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Stargazing, leading into canon, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_The_Poet/pseuds/Code_The_Poet
Summary: Ren is a quiet, lonely boy living in a backwoods town. Yusuke is an aspiring artist studying under a strict mentor in Tokyo. Neither of them has ever had someone to call a friend, but one day a wrong number text becomes a conversation that leads into an unexpected friendship. Little do they know that their fates are more intertwined than they ever imagined.Texting AU where the protagonist befriends Yusuke before the events of the game.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 75
Kudos: 162
Collections: Quality Persona Fics





	1. 2/28-3/1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a long-form fic. I'm planning for it to go up to the resolution of Madarame's palace at least, but it may end up going past that. I'll also include warnings before specific chapters where applicable.
> 
> _Ren's texts are in italics._
> 
> **Yusuke's texts are in bold.**

**Sunday, 2/28, 20XX**   
**5:36 p.m.**

_hey today was fun, wasn't it? let me know if you want to hang out again sometime_

**Who is this?**

_Ren, the boy from the Junes food court_

_this is Suki right?_

**I believe you have the wrong number.**

_damn it, not again_

_…then again, the Tokyo area code should have been a dead giveaway_

**Does this happen often?**

_I'd rather not talk about it_

_so you're from Tokyo, huh_

**I have lived here my entire life, yes.**

_man that sounds so much more exciting than here_

_I live in a tiny backwoods town and it’s so boring_

**I suppose. To be honest, I don't see much of the city.**

**Pardon me for asking, but is it normal to converse with strangers over text like this? I am new to this whole texting thing.**

_you're kidding_

_you’ve never texted before?_

_what are you, a grandparent?_

**What an odd assumption to make! I am a first year, 16 years old.**

**Sensei got this phone for me just a few days ago.**

_oh sick, I'm also a first year_

_still 15 though_

_wait, your teacher got you a phone? what about your parents?_

**I don't have any. Sensei is the man who took me in after my mother died.**

_oh shit I'm sorry_

**It is alright. She died when I was only three years old, so I don’t remember much about her. Even her face is a mystery to me, as I have never seen a picture of her.**

**Apparently Sensei was looking after her prior to her death, which is why he took me in as well. I have heard that she was one of his most promising pupils.**

_so your Sensei is a teacher?_

**He is not only a teacher, but also one of the most prolific artists in Japan. He has mentored countless young artists over the years, and I am proud to count myself among his many pupils.**

_then you're an artist too?_

**Yes. In fact, I am supposed to be working on a painting right now.**

_am I that irresistible then? ;)_

**If you were, I find it hard to believe that the girl you mentioned would have given you a fake number.**

_ouch, roasted_

_well, maybe it was fate that I ended up with your number instead ;)_

**Why do you keep typing that thing at the end of your messages?**

_…it's a winking face_

_I was trying to be smooth_

**Oh.**

**You should probably be aware that I am also a boy before continuing to flirt with me.**

_who said I was flirting?_

_…not that that would be an issue if I were, I’m not exactly picky_

**My apologies if I misunderstood your intentions, but is that not what winking usually implies?**

_it can be flirting but it doesn't have to be_

_maybe I'm just desperate for any kind of human contact, romantic or otherwise_

**Is that why you continue to text me then? Most people seem to prefer avoiding me at all costs.**

_that's… really sad_

_I dunno, you seem like a decent guy to me_

**That is kind of you to say.**

**However, I really must get back to my painting. Sensei warned me that he would take away the phone if it became a distraction.**

_wait, at least tell me your name before you go_

_you already know mine_

**I suppose that is only fair. My name is Yusuke.**

_nice to meet you, Yusuke_

_we should talk more when you're done with your painting_

_or when you take a break_

**That would be agreeable.**

**And nice to meet you as well, Ren.**

** 8:04 p.m. **

_hey Yusuke, are you done with your painting yet?_

_if not that's cool, I was just wondering_

**10:43 p.m.**

_man painting must take a lot longer than I thought it did_

_I thought you'd at least have stopped to eat by now_

_not that I'm desperate or anything_

_I’m just bored, you know?_

**Monday, 2/29, 20XX  
12:15 a.m.**

**Hello Ren.**

_oh hey_

_have you finished your painting?_

**No, but I have accomplished an acceptable amount of work for today.**

_you must be a hard worker_

_I can't imagine doing anything for that long without a break_

**I am quite used to it. It is what I must do if I hope to become an accomplished artist like Sensei someday.**

_so that's what you want to do huh_

**Yes. It has been my dream ever since I first laid eyes on “Sayuri”.**

_Sayuri?_

**That is the title of Sensei's most famous work, and also his greatest masterpiece.**

**It is but a simple portrait of an unknown woman, but there is something about it that captivates me more than any other painting I have ever seen. The technique is simply stunning, of course, but there is an even deeper emotional element to it that I cannot quite place. Perhaps it is the frequently cited mysterious expression on the woman’s face, however I am not entirely sure that is all there is to it.**

**It is this painting that has been a consistent source of artistic inspiration for me, as well as providing comfort in more difficult times.**

_whoa_

_idk much about art but that all sounds pretty inspiring_

**“Idk”?**

_it stands for "I don't know"_

**Ah, I see.**

**Now if you’ll excuse me, I must be heading to bed soon.**

_oh ok_

_talk to you later then?_

**Perhaps.**

**Good night, Ren.**

_gn Yusuke_

_and before you ask, that stands for "good night"_

**7:41 a.m.**

_hey how’d you sleep_

_I’m walking to school rn_

_it’s boring as always_

**Hello Ren. I slept fine.**

**I am waiting to get on the subway.**

_dude you get to ride the subway to school?_

_I’m so jealous_

_that must be really cool_

**I suppose. It is usually quite crowded.**

_what the hell some guy on a bike almost ran me over just now_

_and then had the audacity to yell at ME_

_as if it were MY fault_

**Are you not texting and walking?**

_…what’s your point?_

**Perhaps you should pay a little more attention to your surroundings to avoid getting in the way of cyclists.**

_ouch_

_are you always this savage?_

**I am not sure what you mean by that.**

_that’s the second time you’ve roasted me in 24 hours_

_you know, the thing about being irresistible yesterday?_

**I see.**

**That was unintentional this time around. I was genuinely concerned for your safety.**

_maybe I like taking risks_

_it makes me feel more alive_

**If that is truly what you are trying to accomplish, I suggest you try something a little more exciting than texting and walking.**

_ok now you’ve just made me sound pathetic_

**I only describe what I see before me.**

**Ah, my train is here.**

**Goodbye, Ren.**

_bye Yusuke_

**12:07 p.m.**

_mmm lunchtime_

_can’t wait to eat my instant ramen_

_is it lunchtime for you too?_

**Yes, it is lunchtime here as well.**

_what do you have for lunch?_

**Nothing.**

_oh_

_why not?_

**I am not in the habit of eating lunch.**

**There is not often food to spare at Sensei’s house.**

_he does feed you though, right?_

**Of course. Money is sometimes tight, that’s all.**

**Painting is not a particularly profitable profession.**

_but all those famous paintings sell for so much_

**True art is not created with profit in mind.**

_really?_

_what is the purpose of true art then?_

**That depends on the artist. Some seek to portray a certain feeling or idea, while others simply wish to entertain their audience. Or, they might consider their art an expression of their devotion to a particular religion or lifestyle.**

_do you have a purpose in mind when you paint?_

**Yes. My purpose in creating art is to portray true beauty.**

_you seem to have everything figured out_

_I’m a bit jealous_

_I have no idea what I want to do with my life_

_it all seems a bit pointless, to be honest_

**Perhaps you have yet to find a cause that speaks to you.**

_I hope you’re right_

**Pardon my asking, but are you intending to text me throughout your entire lunchtime?**

_oh shit I’m being annoying aren’t I_

**Not at all! It’s actually kind of nice to not be alone for once.**

**However, I imagine you must have better things to do than talk to me.**

_nah not really_

_all my classmates avoid me_

_the feeling is pretty mutual_

_but I don’t mind, I like being alone_

**I suppose that is why you were trying to pick up girls at a food court.**

_…you’re not going to let me live that down, are you_

**I am simply amused at your choice of location. Perhaps you would have more success if you tried somewhere with a more romantic atmosphere.**

_hey don’t go dissing Junes like that_

_maybe there are classier places in Tokyo, but Junes is the most interesting place in this shitty town_

_where would you go to pick up girls then?_

**I would not be participating in such fruitless activities in the first place.**

_aw come on, why not?_

_unless you’re not into girls, which is fine_

**I don’t have much interest in pursuing a relationship at this point in time. It would accomplish nothing other than distracting me from my goal of becoming an artist.**

_what if it made you happy?_

**I am perfectly happy as long as I am able to express myself through art.**

_damn you are one passionate guy_

_oh shoot that’s the bell, I gotta go_

_nice talking to you, Yusuke_

**It was nice talking to you as well, Ren.**

**6:18 p.m.**

_hey Yusuke_

_what are you doing?_

**Painting.**

_again, huh_

_do you ever do anything besides art?_

**I go to school, as you already know.**

_no I mean like_

_hobbies or something_

_stuff you do for fun_

**Sometimes I go on walks and look for interesting sights to sketch.**

_that’s still art though_

**You are correct. The ability to record a scene in a few pencil strokes is crucial for an artist, as painting on-site is rarely practical.**

_so you really don’t have any hobbies then_

**Well, I do visit the planetarium from time to time and I enjoy looking at the exhibits there. Very few sights can compare to the magnificence of the night sky, and stargazing opportunities are unfortunately limited in large cities such as Tokyo due to the light pollution.**

**Other than that, not really. Such things would only serve as a distraction.**

_isn’t talking to me a distraction then?_

_I mean, you’re literally in the middle of painting right now_

**…I suppose it is.**

**Would you like me to stop?**

_no not at all!_

_talking to you is the most interesting thing I’ve done in a while_

**That is kind of you to say. I must admit that our conversations are a welcome distraction at this point.**

_pretty much everything I do is a welcome distraction_

_playing video games, watching anime, picking up girls in department store food courts_

_it’s much preferable to facing my real life_

**Forgive me for prying, but what are you so afraid of facing in your real life?**

_the crushing loneliness of an empty house because my parents are away for business again_

_and day after day of being ignored by everyone at school_

**Oh no, Ren, I am sorry to hear that.**

_it’s fine, I’m just bitter_

_nothing wrong with being an outcast, right?_

**It is a lonely experience.**

**I would know.**

_shit you too?_

**I don’t get along well with my classmates either. They tend to be rather vulgar and they tease me for being so serious about art. I have been tripped in the halls and shoved into lockers more times than I can count.**

_what the hell???_

_that’s straight up bullying!_

_you should tell someone_

**I have tried that, believe me. It only makes it worse.**

_dude I’m sorry_

_man now I feel like I made a big deal out of nothing_

_it’s not that bad for me_

_at least at school_

_I just have a really tough time talking to others_

**What do you mean?**

_hard to believe when I’m so talkative over text, right?_

_I’m real quiet in person though_

_not that I choose to be, I just frequently lose the ability to talk when I’m in social situations_

_it’s like the words get stuck before they can ever make it out of my head_

**Although I do not have personal experience with your exact predicament, I am also rather awkward in person so I can relate to some aspects of how you feel.**

_we make quite the pair then_

_the quiet loner and the awkward artist_

**Indeed.**

**Though I do wonder how you go about picking up girls without talking to them.**

_oh my god not this again_

_I’m not completely mute, I can get in a few words sometimes_

_apparently I often come off as awkward and creepy though_

_while the first one is accurate, I’d like to believe that the second is not_

**Those who find you creepy are likely the ones with the inaccurate perspectives. People have a tendency to think that anyone who acts a little different from the perceived norm is automatically untrustworthy.**

**I have often been the subject of such misconceptions myself.**

_wow that’s pretty deep_

_you’re a smart guy, Yusuke_

_…and thanks, that makes me feel a bit better_

**It is my pleasure.**

**Oh, Sensei is home. I must get back to my painting before he notices me slacking off.**

_ok_

_good luck with that_

**Thank you.**

**8:50 p.m.**

_sorry I know you’re probably still painting, I just thought of something_

_you don’t mind that I keep texting you, do you?_

_I’m not trying to be clingy or anything, I just like having someone to talk to_

**9:28 p.m.**

**I don’t mind it at all! In fact, I would be rather disappointed if you stopped texting me at this point. I have come to anticipate hearing from you.**

**However, I do appreciate your courtesy in asking.**

_oh good_

_I’ve been looking forward to our talks too_

_I was just worried you were too polite to tell me to stop_

**Well, I can assure you that is not the case. I will tell you plainly if I do not wish to talk at any point in time.**

_thanks Yusuke_

_and if you’re ever not in the mood to talk, I totally understand_

_sorry for bothering you with a silly question like that_

**It is quite alright.**

**Though I will be getting back to painting now if you don’t mind.**

_oh of course!_

_good luck_

**Thank you.**

**Tuesday, 3/1, 20XX  
12:51 a.m.**

_hey Yusuke, you’re not still painting are you?_

_if so you should get some sleep_

_anyways I’m going to bed, gn_

**3:25 a.m.**

**I was in fact painting. It was crucial that I finish this piece today.**

**However, it is now complete so I am also heading to bed now.**

**Good night, Ren.**

**7:22 a.m.**

_dude are you kidding me?_

_3:25am!_

_on a school night too!_

**It is not such a big deal. I have stayed up far later.**

_so have I, but I felt like shit the next day_

_and you’re awake already!_

**I have been awake since 6:50, as always. I still have to prepare myself for school like any other day.**

_sorry I’m just worried you’re overworking yourself_

**Although I appreciate your concern, I am well aware of my limits so there is no need to worry.**

_at least tell me you’re eating breakfast, since I already know you don’t eat lunch_

**I am not exactly sure how that relates to this topic, but I was not intending to eat anything this morning.**

_DUDE_

_YOU CAN’T TELL ME NOT TO WORRY AND THEN SAY STUFF LIKE THAT_

**You seem to be agitated for some reason.**

_please just eat something, Yusuke_

_even if it’s only some rice_

_do it for me_

**Alright, I believe we have rice in the fridge.**

**But really, there is nothing to worry about. I would prefer if you didn’t lecture me on how to look after myself.**

_ok I’m sorry_

_I’ve just been there, you know?_

_and there was never anyone to look out for me so I had to learn the hard way_

**Well if it puts your mind at ease, I am not completely on my own. I am sure that Sensei would step in if he noticed my habits were becoming unhealthy.**

_I’m glad to hear that_

_I hope you’re right_

**I must be going. I am sure it is far more dangerous to walk and text in Tokyo than in your town.**

**Even without the rogue cyclists you seem to attract.**

_you never let a guy live something down, do you?_

_but have a good day at school_

**That is unlikely, but I appreciate the sentiment. I also hope your day is enjoyable.**

_god same_

_ok, ttyl_

**What does “ttyl” stand for?**

_talk to you later_

**I see.**

**Well, ttyl Ren.**

**10:43 a.m.**

_man math class suuuuucks_

_when am I going to use this anyways_

_there’s gotta be more useful stuff I could be learning_

**11:57 a.m.**

**While math class may not be all that pleasant, there are plenty of uses for the concepts studied there. For instance, I sometimes make use of angles while I am painting to ensure an accurate point of perspective.**

**Also, you should not text in class, Ren. It is disrespectful towards your teachers.**

_who’s lecturing who now?_

_I don’t care about respecting my teachers_

_they’re just as bad as all the other shitty adults in my life_

**They are still your elders and therefore they are deserving of respect.**

_I’m gonna have to disagree with you on this one_

_I’m not going to suck up to authority just because they’re older and supposedly wiser than me_

_and I’m not directly rude, anyways_

_I prefer a more subversive style of disrespect_

**Such as texting during class.**

_well I can’t get away with much else, ok?_

_let me have my small victories_

**You are an interesting person, Ren.**

_who, me?_

_nah_

**Yes, you.**

**Beneath a quiet exterior hides the heart of a rebel.**

_yeah right_

_texting in class is more insolent than rebellious_

**Perhaps I am wrong then. But my artist’s intuition says otherwise.**

_how could you possibly know that_

_we haven’t even met in person_

**Still, I feel as if I am able to get a good sense of who you are as a person through these conversations.**

_ok mr. psychic_

_oh it’s my turn for the microwave, gotta go_

**Enjoy your lunch, Ren.**

_you too_

**7:38 p.m.**

_hey I just realized_

_I know you’re a painter and stuff_

_but I never asked what kind of painting you do_

_traditional? western? that weird abstract stuff?_

**Ren, it is narrow-minded to designate an entire artistic style as “weird”. Though it may not fit within your personal tastes, there is still much that one can learn from examining a variety of artistic styles.**

_sounds like something someone who paints weird abstract stuff would say_

**Although I do appreciate the unique perspectives explored in abstract art, it is not my preferred style to use in my own art.**

_what’s your preferred style then?_

**Much like Sensei, I specialize in the traditional Japanese painting techniques that have been passed down from mentor to student for centuries. It is an ideal medium for my quest to portray true beauty.**

_oh yeah you did say something about true beauty already_

_and that’s cool_

_what’s your favourite thing to paint?_

**If you are inquiring as to the subject of my paintings, I paint anything that happens to catch my eye.**

**I do find that I am frequently drawn to landscapes, however. There is something particularly compelling about scenes of nature, especially those untainted by human influence.**

**Although there is also a strange beauty to the way that man-made objects interact with nature. A lone tree in the corner of a busy city street can serve as a reminder that we will never be able to entirely distance ourselves from our humble origins as hunter-gatherers and rice farmers, for example.**

_ok so you like to paint nature then_

_do you ever do portraits like your Sensei?_

_it was a portrait of his that inspired you, right?_

**Ah yes, “Sayuri” is indeed a portrait.**

**Of course I paint portraits as well. Mastery of the human figure is a critical piece of an artist’s skill set, and portraits allow me to explore a different kind of beauty in my work.**

_nice_

_you should paint me_

**Are you offering yourself as a model?**

**While I appreciate the gesture, it is rather difficult to pursue such an activity when we are likely many kilometres apart.**

_I know I know_

_you probably wouldn’t want to paint from a picture when you could have the real thing at home anyways_

**I do prefer painting from real-life subjects, yes. It allows me to better capture the subtleties of lighting and texture, among other things.**

**Plus my phone plan is very basic so I am unable to receive images over text anyways.**

_fair enough_

_but hypothetically, if we ever met in person someday, would you paint me?_

**In the unlikely event that we do meet in the future, I suppose I could indulge your request.**

_ok I’m going to hold you to that_

**If you must.**

**Now if you’ll excuse me, my canvas has dried enough for me to begin working on the next layer.**

**Talk to you later, Ren.**

_bye Yusuke_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. 3/2-3/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ren's texts are in italics._
> 
> **Yusuke's texts are in bold.**

**Wednesday, 3/2, 20XX  
7:51 a.m.**

_SHIT I SLEPT IN_

_MY ALARM DIDN’T GO OFF_

**Good morning to you too, Ren.**

_I’M GOING TO HAVE TO RUN TO SCHOOL_

_AHHHHHH_

**I must admit that this is a rather amusing turn after you so harshly criticized my sleep habits yesterday.**

_don’t be so smug, painter boy_

_you still have a lot to answer for_

_brb I’m gonna channel my inner cheetah_

**Did you know that humans are the greatest endurance runners on the planet? While many animals, including the cheetah, are faster in short bursts, humans are capable of running down nearly any land creature. This is due largely to our unparalleled natural cooling system, otherwise known as sweating.**

**Though I suppose that it is indeed speed rather than endurance that will determine your success in this case, so cheetah is an appropriate comparison.**

_MADE IT_

_EIGHT O’CLOCK ON THE DOT_

**Congratulations, Ren.**

_also I didn’t know that about humans_

_but I can confirm that I am a sweaty mess_

_it is rather gross_

**Sweating is a perfectly normal function of the human body. It is nothing to be disgusted by.**

**A subtle shine of sweat can add a touch of realism to an otherwise plain depiction of the human figure, and may offer clues as to the subject’s mental and physical state. In addition to the obvious cause of physical exertion, sweating can also be an indication of nerves, passion, or even arousal.**

_of course you’re thinking about art again_

_and I thought you didn’t text in class_

**I don’t. My teacher is not here yet.**

**However, he will likely arrive momentarily so I suppose it is indeed time to put my phone away.**

**You should do the same, Ren.**

_ugh fine_

_see ya_

**12:01 p.m.**

_damn it_

_I was in such a rush this morning that I forgot something for lunch_

_no food for me_

**That is unfortunate.**

_oh shit I just remembered you don’t eat lunch_

_sorry I probably sound whiny complaining about this_

**It is alright.**

**If I may offer a suggestion, I find that drinking a lot of water can sometimes help to stave off hunger.**

_…should I be worried that you know that?_

**Why would that be a cause for worry?**

_never mind_

_forget I said anything_

**If you insist.**

**5:17 p.m.**

**Hello Ren.**

**It has come to my attention that you have been the one initiating all of our conversations so I decided to take a turn.**

**We have talked in great detail about my interests, but how do you choose to spend your free time?**

_dude are you always this formal?_

**What do you mean? This is simply how I talk.**

_ok so you ARE always like this_

_…not that it’s a problem, it’s kind of endearing_

**At this point, I will be forced to conclude that you spend every minute of your free time at that food court you love so much.**

_oh my god_

_you really will never let me live that down_

**I am working from limited data here, Ren.**

**Please cooperate with my attempts to get to know you as a person.**

_ok ok I’ll cooperate_

_you want to know about my interests?_

_I said I liked playing video games, didn’t I?_

**That is correct. Unfortunately I am not very knowledgeable in the area of video games as Sensei believes that they are not worthy of being considered art. I know that many of my peers at school enjoy playing them, however, and I am not opposed to broadening my artistic horizons.**

**Perhaps you could enlighten me on what draws you to video games as an activity.**

_oh he’s one of THOSE guys_

_well he’s wrong_

_there are some games with really cool aesthetics that I bet even you’d be able to appreciate from an artistic standpoint_

_you’re into traditional Japanese stuff, right?_

**I believe we confirmed this in our conversation last night.**

_this one game, Ōkami, is based on Japanese folklore and it has a really distinctive visual style that looks kinda like traditional Japanese art mixed with a cel-shaded graphic style_

_it also uses a paintbrush and canvas as one of the main gameplay mechanics, which would be right up your alley_

_I’d send you a pic but you said you couldn’t receive them, right?_

_do yourself a favour and look up some screenshots of it_

_if you just type in Ōkami it’ll come up_

**As you wish.**

**Is it the one with the white dog-like creature?**

_yesssss_

_Amaterasu is a good girl_

**Who?**

_that’s the white wolf’s name_

_the main character_

_she is a good girl_

**I presume that her name is a reference to the Shinto sun goddess, Amaterasu? Especially given the sun motif that seems to surround her in most of these images.**

_yeah I think so_

_so what do you think of the visual style?_

**The visual style far exceeds what I expected from a video game. It is overall pleasant to look at without being overwhelming or garish. Plus, I cannot deny that I am intrigued by the obvious influence it has borrowed from traditional Japanese art.**

**I was not aware that there were video games with this much emphasis on visual aesthetics.**

_and such a cute puppyyyy_

**I must admit, I did not expect you to be the type with a soft spot for animals, Ren.**

**You seemed much more aloof in our previous conversations.**

_hey I resent that_

_I am very aloof and cool_

_this boy plays extremely violent and gory games only_

**And that is why you referred to the white wolf as a “good girl”.**

_ok fine_

_you got me_

_I’m a sucker for cute animals_

_and I love games with them_

_happy?_

**I am indeed happy. This is a fascinating aspect of your personality that I had yet to discover.**

**I will amend my previous assessment of you to be “beneath a quiet exterior lies the heart of a rebel and a secret fondness for animals”.**

_I can’t even tell if you’re joking or not_

**;)**

_asdjksajdfkal_

_did you just_

**Idk what you’re talking about. ;)**

_holy shit_

_you’re learning_

_how do you even remember that???_

**As an artist, I pride myself on my attention to detail.**

_fair enough_

_hey, I think this is the longest you’ve talked to me without rushing off to paint_

_do you enjoy interrogating me to uncover my embarrassing interests that much?_

**There is no such thing as an embarrassing interest, Ren. If it makes you happy, you should not concern yourself with what others think.**

**Unless said interest is picking up girls in a food court.**

**That’s kind of embarrassing.**

_oh my god_

_I’m leaving now_

**Goodbye Ren.**

**Thursday, 3/3, 20XX  
12:05 p.m.**

_god this morning was particularly boring_

_I’m glad it’s lunch_

_what about you?_

_…Yusuke?_

_are you there?_

_guess not_

**12:48 p.m.**

**My apologies, Ren, I had a project to work on this lunch.**

**I trust you enjoyed your break regardless?**

_no worries!_

_and yeah, it was fine_

_better than sitting in class at least_

_did your project go well?_

**It is coming along, yes.**

**I must get to my next class now, but I hope your afternoon is more exciting than your morning.**

_thanks_

_I hope so too_

**6:39 p.m.**

_hey_

_are you busy right now?_

**I am working on a painting, yes.**

**Was there something you needed, Ren?**

_nah it’s nothing_

_don’t worry about it_

**Are you sure?**

_yeah_

_keep painting, ok?_

**Alright. Please let me know if you change your mind.**

_will do_

**10:30 p.m.**

_are you still painting?_

**No, actually.**

_what are you doing then?_

**I am touching up my roots.**

_you dye your hair???_

**I do.**

_really???_

_I mean_

_I’m just surprised_

_you don’t seem like the rebellious type_

**Colouring one’s hair is merely a form of self-expression.**

**Plus, I am a student in a fine arts program. Not even our teachers take the rule against dyed hair seriously.**

_I guess that makes sense_

_my school is a lot stricter about that_

_what colour do you dye it?_

_or do you change it up?_

**I have chosen a particularly pleasing shade of blue, and I see no reason to change it when I am happy with the way it looks.**

**Plus, it brings out the hue of my eyes in a way that other colours would not.**

_blue is a good colour_

**Incidentally, were you aware that blue is one of the most commonly preferred colours? It is believed that this is due to the many positive things that are associated with the colour blue. Interestingly enough, this trend has been observed across barriers of culture, gender, and geographical location, which may stem from the fact that two of the biggest positive associations, the sky and water, are universal experiences no matter where or how one lives.**

**Similarly, unpopular colours tend to have more negative associations. For example, some shades of yellow and green are inevitably linked with bodily functions such as snot and vomit.**

**It is fascinating to consider the effects that different colours may have on people, is it not?**

_uh to be honest I’ve never really thought about it_

_but when you explain it like that it’s pretty cool_

_my favourite colour is black by the way_

_black like my soul_

**Black is not technically a colour, as it does not reflect any light from the visible spectrum, but I do understand the sentiment behind what you’re saying as it does provide many of the same functions as a colour.**

_oh my god_

_you’re such a nerd_

**Ah, it is now time for me to rinse out the dye. I must be going.**

_ok ttyl_

**11:21 p.m.**

**My apologies for leaving so suddenly, it is important to rinse out the dye at the right time in order to get the correct shade.**

**Was there something you were wanting to tell me earlier, Ren?**

_no_

_well, kinda_

_but I changed my mind_

_I don’t want to bother you with this_

**There is no need to worry about bothering me. I would be glad to listen to whatever is on your mind.**

_it’s nothing_

_seriously, don’t worry about it_

**Alright, I won’t pry.**

_anyways I’m gonna head to bed now_

_you shouldn’t stay up too much longer either_

**I must wait for my hair to dry completely, but I will be heading to bed after that.**

**Goodnight, Ren.**

_gn Yusuke_

**Friday, 3/4, 20XX  
7:30 a.m.**

_sorry if I worried you last night_

_I was in a bit of a weird headspace_

_but I’m fine now, I promise_

**It is alright, Ren.**

**Still, I would like to reiterate that if there is ever something that is bothering you, I would not mind listening to your concerns.**

_I’ll keep that in mind_

_…thanks Yusuke_

**Of course.**

**4:15 p.m.**

_oh my god_

_I’m walking home from school and there’s a really cute dog_

_I want to pet it_

**I believe that the correct thing to do in this situation would be to ask the owners if the dog is friendly.**

_no they look too scary_

_and my voice probably wouldn’t cooperate anyways_

_I’ll just admire it from afar_

**That would also be an appropriate course of action.**

**However, be careful not to be too obvious. I have found that people tend to get offended when they think you’re staring.**

**They also don’t appreciate it when you try to explain the difference between staring and observing, despite the fact that the intentions behind them are entirely different.**

_…it sounds like you have way too much personal experience with that situation_

_but thanks I’ll keep that in mind_

**You are welcome.**

_it’s so cute Yusuke_

_I am almost crying at how cute it is_

**That is another situation I am intimately acquainted with. I have often been moved to tears by a particularly beautiful sight.**

_but you’re an artist, you’re supposed to do weird stuff_

_I can’t allow my stoic image to be ruined_

**Ah, the curse of vanity.**

_ok mr. I-dye-my-hair-blue-because-it’s-cool_

**That is absolutely not the case.**

**As I explained to you yesterday, I dye my hair because it is aesthetically pleasing and the colour blue has many pleasant associations.**

_dude_

_you know that doesn’t make you sound any less vain, right?_

**I suppose it would be rather pointless to deny it.**

_damn right it would_

**8:36 p.m.**

**Hello Ren.**

**My apologies if this is a strange question, but ever since you offered to model for me I have been wondering about your physical appearance.**

_uh, so you want me to like_

_describe myself?_

**That is precisely what I am asking.**

**I hope this does not come across as creepy; I assure you that I am merely interested from an artistic standpoint.**

_…you know, if it were anyone but you I wouldn’t be very inclined to believe that_

_but I already know you stare at random strangers in the interest of art_

**Observing is very different from staring, Ren. I believe we discussed this earlier.**

_I know I know_

_ok I’ll describe myself_

_but don’t get your hopes up or anything_

**I am not sure what you mean by that, but go ahead.**

_I have dark hair and eyes_

**What kind of hair?**

_uh, it’s hair?_

**I would appreciate a little more detail than that, Ren.**

**Is it straight? Curly? Long? Short? How do you style it?**

_a bit curly, not too long_

_and it usually looks like I just rolled out of bed and couldn’t be bothered to run a comb through it_

_…mostly because that’s usually true_

**Fascinating.**

_is it really?_

_it seems kind of mundane to me_

**Even the mundane can provide a wealth of artistic inspiration. Many artists have devoted their entire careers to capturing sights that others would consider mundane.**

_huh_

_I didn’t know that_

**At any rate, please continue.**

_ok ok_

_I said dark eyes, right?_

_I’m about average height I guess_

_uh_

_I don’t know what else to tell you_

**How do you carry yourself? What are your typical facial expressions?**

_I usually slouch_

_and I keep my face pretty neutral_

_things don’t go so well for me when I show my emotions_

**It sounds to me as if you are lacking in confidence.**

_well no shit_

_it’s pretty hard to be confident when 90% of the conversations I have end with me running away_

**Ah, I am sorry if I upset you, Ren.**

**We do not have to continue this if you don’t want to.**

_no it’s fine_

_but I don’t have much else to say so yeah_

_why don’t you tell me what you look like instead?_

**I can certainly do that.**

**I am approximately 180 cm tall, so I stand above most people my age. My build is rather angular, and my hips obtrude noticeably from the curve of my body. I have been told that I have a somewhat effeminate posture, but this is likely because I am slightly more expressive than others of my gender. I have straight hair that is dyed blue, as you are already aware, and I style my bangs to fall over the left side of my face. My eyes are a dark blue hue, similar to my chosen hair colour and I apparently also have a tendency to exaggerate facial expressions.**

_wow_

_ok I see what you meant when you said you wanted detail_

**I can provide more if you are interested.**

_nah I think I get the picture_

_also can I pay you to write my online dating profiles?_

**That would be a difficult task if I am relying entirely on your ability to describe yourself.**

_point taken_

**Forgive me for asking, but are you really desperate enough to have moved on to online dating from being a pick-up artist, Ren?**

_hey, I resent that_

_I might be desperate_

_but I’m not desperate enough for online dating_

_at least not yet_

**That is good to hear.**

_why?_

_are you jealous?_

**What an odd assumption! I would simply be concerned for your safety if you were socializing with strangers online.**

_…you mean like we’re doing right now?_

**Hm. I suppose you have a point.**

_socializing online is better anyways_

_no need to rely on something as unreliable as my ability to talk_

**Ah, I understand how that would be convenient for you then.**

_yeah_

_anyways_

_don’t you have a painting or something you should be working on?_

**I have been working on some rough sketches while we talk. I have not yet decided what my next piece will be.**

_well I’m sure you’ll think of something_

_I’ve got something I should be doing so I’m gonna leave now_

_ttyl_

**Talk to you later, Ren.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Yusuke's clumsy attempts at bonding are as fun to read as they were to write! He's such a dork and I love him for it.
> 
> There is some plot coming next chapter so it won't be all fluffy bonding from here on (but there's still going to be lots of that, don't worry!).


	3. 3/5-3/7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ren's texts are in italics._
> 
> **Yusuke's texts are in bold.**

**Saturday, 3/5, 20XX  
12:24 p.m.**

_hey Yusuke_

_how’s your day been so far?_

**It has been alright, thank you for asking.**

**I decided to take a walk this lunch period to refresh my mind.**

_sounds like fun_

_maybe you’ll find an idea for that new painting_

**I am hoping to accomplish that as well.**

**Plus, the other students are particularly rowdy on Saturdays so avoiding the school halls is likely the safest option.**

_oh_

_make sure to look after yourself, ok?_

**Why do you say that?**

_idk I just hate to think of you getting hurt_

**It is nothing that I can’t handle.**

_…like that makes me worry less_

**Ah, I have come across a scene that I would like to record in my sketchbook. I must be going now, Ren.**

_ok_

_good luck with the sketching_

**Thank you.**

**4:48 p.m.**

_so, got any plans for tonight?_

_since there’s no school tomorrow and all_

**Yes. I have finally come up with an idea for that new painting and I intend to start it.**

_oh good_

_I’m glad you found something_

**As am I.**

**Sensei has an important event coming up so I must be productive. It is a small preview for his upcoming exhibit in May, which will be one of his most ambitious shows yet.**

_wait, if it’s his event why do you have to be productive?_

**Ah, that is simply the way he teaches.**

_huh_

_is he trying to replicate the working conditions of a real artist?_

**I imagine that his reasoning is something like that.**

_you mentioned that you’re one of his many pupils_

_do they all live with him too?_

_or are you the only one?_

**Many of them choose to live here in the atelier as well. However, it has been rather quiet here as of late.**

**I suppose you could say that I am one of his last remaining pupils.**

_why’s that?_

**Sensei’s teaching style is quite demanding, and many find his expectations to be unattainably high. Those less dedicated to the craft eventually lose heart and either give up or search for other opportunities.**

**I admit that it is somewhat taxing at times and I too have considered whether it is all worth it. However, Sensei’s skill is undeniable and to have the opportunity to learn from such a master is an honour.**

_he treats you okay, right?_

_sorry I don’t mean to pry, it just seems weird that they would all leave like that_

**Of course Sensei treats me well; the fact that he took me in as a child is a testament to his kindness.**

**I would appreciate it if you didn’t imply such things about a man you have never met.**

_oh no, I didn’t mean to imply anything!_

_sorry if I offended you_

**It is alright. I am not offended so much as I am perplexed.**

**Is there a reason you are so quick to assume the worst about others?**

_I guess I just have an inherent mistrust of adults because most of the ones I know are pretty scummy_

**That is unfortunate.**

_my parents, for example_

_have I told you that I hate them?_

**You did mention that they were often away for business, however you did not share your feelings on the matter.**

_would you believe it if I said I prefer it when they’re gone?_

_yeah I live almost entirely on instant ramen and junk food, but at least I don’t have to listen to my mom criticize everything I do_

_I play too many video games, I don’t study enough, I slouch too much, I should be more social_

_it’s not like I CHOOSE to suddenly forget how to speak whenever I’m faced with an opportunity to actually socialize_

_and my dad is even worse_

_I don’t want to talk about him_

**Ren…**

_please don’t pity me, I get enough of that from everyone here_

_since it’s a small town everyone knows that my parents don’t care about me_

_“there’s that Amamiya kid again, it’s no wonder he turned out so strange with parents like his”_

_not that anyone else cares about me anyways, they’re just in it for the gossip_

**I care about you.**

_you’re just saying that_

_you haven’t even met me_

**I would not say it if it were not true. It has been rather lonely in the atelier without many pupils around and I sincerely look forward to our conversations.**

**Perhaps it was indeed fate that connected us that day.**

_…thanks Yusuke_

_it means a lot to have someone actually listen to me for once_

_and sorry for ranting like that, I’m just feeling a bit down today_

_you should be working on that new painting though, right?_

**That is true; in fact, I am preparing my canvas as we speak. However, if you are still feeling down I would not mind continuing our conversation.**

_it’s ok, you’ve done more than enough already_

_I think I’ll go play video games or something to distract myself_

_good luck with the painting_

**Thank you.**

**Do not hesitate to contact me if you need anything.**

_thanks_

_I really appreciate that_

**11:18 p.m.**

**Hello Ren.**

**How are you doing? Are you feeling any better?**

_ugh_

_not really_

_I ate two entire bags of Doritos and now my stomach feels awful_

**I am not one to criticize when it comes to eating habits, but that does not sound very healthy.**

_I overeat when I’m sad, ok?_

**Are you still sad?**

_fuck I’m always sad_

_I don’t have any reason not to be_

**Do me a favour, Ren.**

**Step outside for a second.**

_you’re really asking me to move in this state?_

**Please.**

_ugh fine_

_ok I’m outside_

_it’s dark and cold_

**Look up.**

_…ok_

_what exactly am I looking at?_

**The sky. The moon is out, is it not?**

_yeah, I can see the moon_

**I am also looking at the moon. Don’t you find it fascinating that we are seeing the same sight?**

_I guess that’s kind of cool now that you mention it_

_but why did you have to show that to me now?_

**Whenever I am sad, I find a great deal of comfort in watching the night sky. Very few things can compare to the sense of awe that it inspires. It is also one of the few sights that has remained relatively unchanged throughout most of human history. Is it not exciting to consider that people such as Galileo and Van Gogh once gazed upon the same sky?**

_to be honest, I never really thought of it that way_

**Then what do you think about when you look at the night sky?**

_me?_

_uh, it kind of makes me feel small and insignificant_

_like nothing I do will ever have any meaning in the vastness of the world_

**Hm, I suppose that is one way to look at it.**

_but I like your perspective better_

_it’s much more optimistic_

**Perhaps this sight amplifies the feelings that are already within us. When Galileo looked up at the stars, he was struck with the urge to unravel its mysteries, which may have stemmed from his desire to understand the inner workings of the world around him.**

**The sense of awe that I feel may be due to my quest for true beauty. Very little can compare to the objective beauty of the night sky, so it is logical to conclude that such a sight would inspire a strong emotional reaction in me.**

_then do I feel the way I do because I really am small and insignificant?_

**I highly doubt that is the case.**

**If I were to hypothesize, it is possible that you struggle with feeling powerless in your life, and thus you feel “small and insignificant” when you look to the heavens.**

**However, this is not the truth of who you are, only your perception of it. Perception is a fickle thing, and it is easily fooled. It is quite possible that sometime in the future you will look up at the night sky and find an entirely different sight than the one you see today.**

_you’re a really interesting guy, Yusuke_

_and I do like listening to you talk about stuff like this_

_but also I am actually freezing_

_can I go inside yet?_

**Oh, of course.**

**My apologies, I am not much bothered by the cold and I forget that others find it more unpleasant.**

_no worries dude_

_…that was seriously cool though, thanks for sharing it with me_

**Do you feel any better?**

_actually I do_

_but I don’t think it’s because of the sky_

_I think it’s because, for the first time in my life, I feel like I have a friend_

**A friend?**

_sorry, was that too sudden?_

_I know we haven’t even met so maybe this is weird_

_I just feel some kind of connection to you, like I’ve known you for a really long time_

_feel free to ignore my sentimental bullshit_

**No, it is quite alright. You simply caught me off-guard.**

**I have never had a friend either.**

**Until now, I suppose.**

_then you consider me a friend too?_

**I do.**

**Though I am not well-versed in the intricacies of friendship so I apologize if that is out of line.**

_nah it’s not_

_I think all it takes to be friends is a mutual understanding_

_so let’s make a deal, Yusuke_

_let’s be friends_

**It would be an honour.**

**I would offer you a handshake to seal the deal, but that would be impossible given our physical separation. You will have to simply take my word for it.**

_I think I can live with that_

_I’m exhausted so I think I’m gonna head to bed soon_

_but really, thank you_

_I was feeling pretty shitty earlier and you’ve helped a lot_

_don’t stay up too late painting, ok?_

**It is my pleasure, Ren. I am glad you’re feeling better.**

**I will also try to go to bed soon. I have almost accomplished a satisfactory start to this new painting.**

_gn Yusuke_

**Good night to you as well.**

**Sunday, 3/6, 20XX  
7:25 a.m.**

**Good morning, Ren.**

**I just wanted to check in on you this morning and make sure that you are still doing alright.**

**11:49 a.m.**

_dude_

_why would you wake up so early on a Sunday???_

**I prefer to wake up at the same time every day. Besides, there is a wealth of uninterrupted time to take advantage of on Sundays.**

_yeah, and I prefer to spend that time sleeping_

_also, I’m doing a lot better, thanks for asking_

_and sorry you had to deal with me yesterday_

**There is nothing to apologize for, Ren. We all have bad days.**

_still, it was really nice of you to go out of your way for me like that_

_…I don’t think anyone’s ever done that for me before_

**It is no trouble at all for me to offer a few words of comfort when you are feeling down. From my admittedly limited experience, it seems to be a common occurrence among friends.**

_you are such a dork_

_in a good way of course_

_but thanks again, Yusuke_

**Of course.**

**Do you have any plans for today?**

_probably gonna hang out at Junes again_

_better than sitting in my house all day_

_and before you ask, no I am not going to be picking up girls again_

**That is probably a good thing, if your past experience is any indication.**

_oh shut up_

_you realize my failed attempts at picking up girls are the reason we even started talking in the first place?_

**This is true.**

**Perhaps I will have to track down this “Suki” person so I can properly thank her.**

_oh my GOD_

_don’t you dare, I don’t need more embarrassment in my life_

**It was a joke, Ren.**

**However, I am curious to know what kind of store Junes is. You seem to think rather highly of it.**

_it’s one of those big-ass department stores_

_multiple floors, food court on the roof, sells everything you could ever need and then some_

_super corporate and kind of trashy_

_the kind of place you feel shitty supporting cause they’re probably killing all the local businesses or something_

_but their grilled steak is heavenly so you keep going there anyways_

**I see.**

**That is quite the dilemma between the apparent convenience of having everything in one place and the guilt that one feels in indulging in it.**

_well it’s not like it really matters_

_this town could shrivel up for all I care_

**That is a rather pessimistic view to take.**

_apathy is one of my coping mechanisms_

**I suppose that is fair.**

**Well, enjoy your day at Junes.**

_oh right_

_I guess that requires me to like_

_actually get out of bed_

**Have you been lying in bed this whole time?**

_uh_

_I will refrain from answering that_

_I should also shower because I probably still smell like Doritos_

**That is a somewhat unpleasant thought.**

_yeah yeah_

_I’m a mess, I know_

**I imagine that it is not easy living on your own the way you do, so try not to feel too bad about it.**

_eh I’m used to it by now_

_but I appreciate that regardless_

_ok I’m gonna go shower now_

_ttyl_

**Talk to you later, Ren.**

**1:30 p.m.**

_holy shit_

_Junes is having some sort of sale_

_it’s so crowded_

**How exciting! Perhaps you can find cheap instant ramen?**

_nah, ramen’s dirt cheap anyways_

_I’m going to see if there are any good video games on sale_

**Something with an abundance of cute animals?**

_shut up_

_but yeah_

_I need something new to drown out my depression_

**Ren…**

**Are you sure you’re okay?**

_I’m fine, don’t worry_

_self-deprecating humour is another one of my coping mechanisms_

**I see.**

**Well, I wish you the best of luck on your shopping endeavour.**

_OH MY GOD_

_THE NEW DIGIMON GAME IS ON SALE_

_SHOULD I GET IT_

**I fear that I am not able to offer any proper advice in this scenario, as I am still largely unfamiliar with video games in general.**

_just say yes_

_I need someone to enable me_

**Is this a game that you have been wanting for a while?**

_yes_

_I love Digimon_

_I used to watch the anime as a kid_

**I suppose if this purchase will bring you happiness, then it would not be a complete waste.**

_I’m taking that as a yes_

_this is so exciting!!!_

_I think I’m gonna get my grilled steak to go so I can go home and play right away_

**It is refreshing to see you finding joy in the things that interest you.**

_as opposed to me laying on my floor eating handfuls of Doritos, you mean?_

**Well, I cannot deny that it is preferable to that.**

**But I must admit that I find your childlike sense of wonder rather invigorating.**

_I’m going to take that as a compliment_

_ok, time to get my grilled steak and get out of here_

**Enjoy yourself, Ren.**

_thanks, I will_

**Monday, 3/7, 20XX  
12:15 a.m.**

**Hello Ren.**

**I trust you have been enjoying your new game?**

_oh yeah it’s awesome!_

_I love my Terriermon_

_he is so adorable_

_I named him Kyubey_

_but don’t worry he’s not evil_

**I do not understand most of what you just said, but I am glad that you are enjoying yourself.**

**However, I am also obliged to remind you that you have school tomorrow and you should probably go to bed soon.**

**I am about to do so myself.**

_oh shit you’re right_

_ok I will_

_I just gotta beat this guy_

**Good night, Ren.**

_gn Yusuke_

**3:35 a.m.**

_shit_

_I screwed up_

_I was going to fight just the one guy and I got dragged into this whole story thing and well_

_rip tomorrow me I guess_

**7:05 a.m.**

**Ah, the joys of losing oneself in a favourite activity.**

**As well as the inevitable consequences of the next day.**

**7:28 a.m.**

_ugh_

_my head hurts_

_I can barely keep my eyes open_

_I’m way too tired to deal with you being smug_

**My apologies if I offended you in any way, Ren.**

_nah you didn’t_

_I’m just grumpy when I don’t get enough sleep_

**That is perfectly understandable.**

_I’m gonna chug some coffee before I go to school_

_need caffeine_

**I advise you not to consume a hot drink too quickly or you risk scalding yourself. Plus, coffee is a delicacy that deserves to be savoured.**

_normally I’d agree with you_

_but not when it’s the shitty instant stuff and I’m drinking it for the caffeine content alone_

_my parents would kill me if I touched the coffee maker_

**That is fair.**

**Enjoy your caffeine delivery mechanism, then.**

_oh I will_

**12:12 p.m.**

_oh my god_

_I fell asleep in math class_

_I feel like shit_

**That is indeed unfortunate.**

**Though as I recall you are not a fan of math class, so on the bright side you didn’t have to participate in it.**

_I guess_

_but my teacher was really nice to me about it and now I feel guilty_

**Ah, I see why you would have conflicting feelings then.**

_she waited until everyone was gone to wake me up_

_and then she asked if I was ok and if I needed anything_

_she was probably actually worried with the rumours about my parents_

_when really I just stayed up late playing a stupid video game_

**At least it is preferable to being yelled at, is it not?**

_I dunno_

_I almost prefer that, you know?_

_at least I’m used to that and I don’t feel guilty after_

**Ren…**

_stop_

_you’re not allowed to pity me_

_I’ve reached my pity limit for today_

**What would you like me to do instead?**

_just like_

_talk about art or something_

_distract me_

**Alright. Would you like to hear about my new painting?**

_yes please_

**It is a scene of an abandoned shrine in a forest. The walls are covered in moss and beginning to crumble and the stairs leading up to it are overgrown. Beams of golden sunlight fall through the canopy of leaves above, illuminating some parts of the scene while others are cast in shadow. Notably, there are no animals within the vicinity of the shrine, signifying that even they respect its sacred grounds.**

_that sounds beautiful_

**I am glad you think so, as that is what drew me to this idea. I stumbled across a similar scene in a book of photography and I was struck by the interaction of light and shadow, as well as the eerie elegance of a place of worship that has been forgotten by even its most devout followers.**

_I see_

_so are you one of those guys that sneaks into abandoned buildings for fun?_

**I have yet to visit an abandoned building in person, but I would not be opposed to such an activity. There is a wealth of inspiration to be found in places that have been left to wither away under the unforgiving passage of time.**

_I guess, but wouldn’t you be afraid of running into ghosts or murderers or something?_

**Those are two very different questions.**

**There is no evidence that ghosts exist outside of the human consciousness, and thus I find very little reason to fear them.**

**As for murderers, I am just as likely to encounter them while passing by a dark alley in Shibuya as I would be in an abandoned building. Perhaps even more so, as I don’t believe it would be practical to scope out victims in a building that is known for an absence of human life.**

_well I can’t really argue with that logic_

_I’d still be a little spooked, though_

_oh but I should get to class_

_thanks for the chat though_

**It is my pleasure, Ren.**

**Try not to fall asleep this time.**

_very funny_

**4:23 p.m.**

_I survived the rest of the day_

_I just got home_

_I’m probably going to take a nap so don’t worry if you don’t hear from me for a bit_

**That sounds like a good idea, Ren.**

**I hope you sleep well.**

_thanks_

_I hope so too_

**7:47 p.m.**

_man, that was a great nap_

_I feel less like death_

_what’ve you been up to?_

_painting?_

**9:08 p.m.**

**I had some homework to complete, actually, but I will be working on some painting before going to bed.**

**I am glad to hear that you are feeling better after your nap.**

_nice_

_I should do some homework too_

_good luck with the painting_

**Thank you.**

**Good luck with the homework, Ren.**

_thanks dude_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had that stargazing scene written since like the beginning so I'm excited to finally post it! I hope you enjoy it as well :)


	4. 3/8-3/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ren's texts are in italics._
> 
> **Yusuke's texts are in bold.**

**Tuesday, 3/8, 20XX  
7:35 a.m.**

_ugh it’s raining today_

**How lovely! I quite enjoy the rain as it creates a rather pleasing aesthetic.**

_good for you_

_I don’t like it_

_I’m guessing it’s not raining in Tokyo_

**It is not.**

_lucky_

**Don’t forget your umbrella.**

_ah shit_

**What is it?**

_…I forgot my umbrella_

_and it’s too late to go back and get it without being late for school_

**Well, sometimes it is also nice to enjoy the refreshing sensation of the rain firsthand.**

_I’m literally shivering_

_you call this nice?_

_oh right, you like the cold_

**That is true. I find it more comfortable than heat.**

_so you’re an ice-type Pokémon_

**What?**

_oh come on_

_even you must have heard of Pokémon_

_like Pikachu???_

**Ah yes, I know of it. It is hard not to.**

_they’re all associated with different elemental types_

_and ice-type is one of them_

**So you are saying that I would be associated with ice if I were a Pokémon?**

_yeah_

**Hm, I see.**

**What are the other types?**

_oh there’s a ton_

_too many to name_

**What type are you then?**

_uh_

_probably dark-type_

_cause I’m so edgy_

**That does seem rather fitting.**

**Though more because you slink around the edges of society like some kind of shadowy figure.**

**And you think black is a colour.**

_heyyyyy_

_…ok you know what_

_that’s kind of fair_

**As I told you, my artist’s intuition is quite astute.**

**Ah, that is my train.**

**Talk to you later, Ren.**

_bye Yusuke_

**6:04 p.m.**

**Hello Ren.**

**Are you currently occupied?**

_not at all_

_what’s up?_

**I have been researching what being friends with someone usually entails and I have come across a fascinating activity that I thought we could do together.**

_you’ve been_

_“researching” friendship?_

**Of course. This experience is quite new to me and I want to make sure that I am providing the right level of companionship.**

**We made a deal, did we not?**

_I’m kind of touched_

_but you’re taking this way too seriously_

_I’m so starved for companionship that you could text me nothing but “yeah” and “nice” and it would make me happy_

**That is precisely why I am interested in finding new ways to connect with you. You seem to be lonely and I would like to offer my assistance.**

_dude_

_you’re too good to me_

**So, would you like to participate in this activity or not?**

_right_

_uh, what is it exactly?_

**It is a party game by the name of “Would You Rather”.**

_what_

**It is a game in which we ask each other questions that present two opposing options and state which option we would choose and why. It is a fascinating way to get to know each other better, as well as engage in potentially philosophical discussions about the merits of each option.**

_no I know the game_

_it’s just not at all what I expected_

_“research” makes me think of scientific articles or something_

_but this just sounds like you’ve been reading teen magazines_

**Magazines do provide a remarkable source of illuminating articles on the customs of friendship.**

_OH MY GOD_

_YOU HAVE BEEN READING TEEN MAGAZINES_

**I see no reason to be ashamed of that. They had the information I was seeking so it was a logical course of action, although I will admit that their rather garish visual design leaves much to be desired.**

**Plus, I was able to read them off the racks at the train station for free.**

_I see_

**Now, would you like to start the game? I have already prepared a list of questions to ask.**

_sure why not_

_you go first since you’re so prepared_

**Alright.**

**Would you rather spend the night in a luxury hotel or go camping and be surrounded by beautiful scenery?**

_definitely luxury hotel_

_all the food I can eat in luxurious surroundings? maybe a spa?_

_sign me up_

_you?_

**While the offer of a luxurious meal is very tempting, I think I would prefer to surround myself with beautiful scenery. It would likely provide a wealth of inspiration for painting. Plus, there is a certain romanticism to “roughing it” in the wilderness, don’t you think?**

_I suppose_

_but I’ve also gotten enough of the supposedly “beautiful scenery” surrounding this dumb town to last me a lifetime_

**Ah, that is fair as well.**

**Overexposure to a certain setting can make it seem stale after a while, especially when it is connected with unpleasant memories.**

_yeah_

_uh, it’s my turn now, right?_

_would you rather be a reverse centaur or a reverse merman?_

**What a fascinating idea to consider! To take two mythological creatures that are revered for their strength and beauty respectively and flip the very feature of their form that is integral to those interpretations!**

_…you are way too excited about this_

**I think I would prefer to be a reverse centaur. Horses are majestic creatures and I would not be opposed to having the head of one on my shoulders. Plus, it would be quite inconvenient to be confined to the ocean, as I imagine a reverse merman would rely on gills to breathe.**

_I dunno, I think I’d like that_

_swimming through the ocean, living far away from other humans_

_anyways if you were around humans they’d probably just lock you up or experiment on you “for science” either way_

_so I’d say merman I guess_

**Hm, that is an interesting perspective to consider as well. I suppose the inconvenience of being confined to the ocean would be offset by the ostracization that one would face from society if they lived among them with the head of a horse.**

_well if there’s anything I know, it’s that humans are shitty to anyone that doesn’t “fit in”_

_but anyways_

_isn’t it your turn now?_

**Ah, you are correct.**

**Would you rather live under an oppressive regime and be safe, or live free but have to fend for yourself in a dangerous world?**

_easy_

_I want to be free_

**You would not be concerned about the danger?**

_nah not really_

_living by my own rules would be worth any amount of danger_

_what do you think?_

**I must say that I disagree. I would rather have my personal safety guaranteed, even if it means living by rules that are not my own. Additionally, said rules would likely be in place to protect me and thus there would be no reason to break them.**

_do you really believe that???_

**You seem agitated, Ren.**

_I just don’t agree at all_

_plus isn’t art supposed to be all about living freely?_

_you’re telling me you’ve never once been tempted to just rebel against everything?_

**It is as you said earlier; I fear that I am not the rebellious sort. Even if escaping an oppressive regime would be in my best interest, I am not sure that I would have the willpower to follow through with it.**

_you’re so focused and passionate though!_

_doesn’t that take willpower?_

**I suppose it does, but it is a willpower cultivated through discipline. To escape would require a different sort of willpower that I’m not sure I possess.**

_wait what’s all this talk about escaping?_

_…this is all hypothetical, right?_

**Of course this is all hypothetical.**

**It would be rather nonsensical otherwise.**

_you just seemed so serious about it_

_but I guess you’re always serious_

_this topic is kinda heavy, let’s move on_

**Alright. It is your turn now, Ren.**

_right_

_uh_

_would you rather kiss a girl or a boy?_

**Ren.**

**That is a somewhat inappropriate question for this game.**

_why?_

_isn’t the spirit of the game to learn new things about each other?_

**I suppose.**

_I’ll go first if you want_

_either would be fine with me_

_but if I had to pick one, I’m feeling boy rn_

_you?_

**I cannot answer that at the moment.**

_why not?_

**I just realized that there is something that requires my immediate attention is all.**

**My apologies, but I must be going now.**

_oh ok_

_thanks for spending time with me though_

_I had fun_

**As did I. This was indeed a thrilling way to learn more about each other.**

**Talk to you later, Ren.**

_bye Yusuke_

**10:58 p.m.**

_hey Yusuke_

_I just realized that it was totally a dick move of me to ask that question earlier_

_that’s a really personal matter and I’m sorry if I upset you_

_…please don’t be mad at me_

**11:33 p.m.**

**Ah, hello Ren.**

**I am not mad at you in the slightest. You were correct that such a question is not unusual for a game of that type; in fact, there were many of a similar nature suggested in the articles I read.**

_yeah but I was way too pushy about it_

_sorry dude_

**It is alright.**

_hey, can I say something? you don’t have to respond if you don’t want to_

**Of course.**

_there’s no right answer to that question, ok? your answer could be either or both or neither, and those are all fine_

_I know there are people who say otherwise, but don’t listen to them_

**I am not one to judge, if that is what you’re concerned about. Your answer to the question does not bother me in the slightest.**

_…that’s not exactly what I meant_

_but it’s still good to hear I guess_

_it’s just something I wish I had known a lot sooner_

_it would have made some things easier for me_

**I appreciate you telling me, then.**

_no problem_

_and let me know if you ever need to talk about anything, yeah?_

_you’ve done it for me already and I would be happy to return the favour_

**Thank you, Ren.**

**Wednesday, 3/9, 20XX  
9:34 a.m.**

_hi from science class_

_my teacher is on a rant about teen romance so I don’t even feel guilty about texting you_

**That sounds rather uncomfortable.**

_it is_

_hey you texted back!!!_

_and you’re in class!!!_

**I am not technically in class. It is studio time but I have finished the assignment so I am waiting for the supervisor to come by and excuse me.**

_you and your technicalities_

_what was the assignment?_

**A still life practice.**

_sounds boring_

**It is an essential part of an artist’s education.**

_doesn’t mean it can’t be boring_

_science is an “essential” part of a high school education and it’s boring as shit_

**I do not find science boring. Learning the natural laws that govern our world provides some important perspective when it comes to art.**

_it’s always art with you_

_oh shit my teacher is glaring at me_

_gotta go_

**Serves you right for texting in class, Ren.**

_oh shut up_

**8:41 p.m.**

_you’ve been quiet tonight_

_no grand plans to uncover my darkest secrets?_

**10:47 p.m.**

**Ah, hello Ren. I’ve been rather busy.**

_let me guess_

_painting?_

**Sort of. Sensei was providing some critique on my latest pieces.**

_oh nice_

_did he like them?_

**I suppose. He mainly pointed out areas to improve.**

_oh_

_like what?_

**My apologies, Ren, but I would rather not discuss it right now.**

_that’s fine_

_…you ok?_

**Thank you for your concern, but I will be fine.**

_WILL be?_

**Ren.**

**Please.**

_ok ok I’m sorry_

_I’m just worried, you know?_

_you seem out of sorts_

_and you’ve helped me a lot and I want to do the same for you_

**That is indeed kind of you. However, I assure you that it is nothing to worry about.**

_if you say so_

_…this doesn’t have anything to do with last night, does it?_

_bc I’m really sorry about that_

**It does not have anything to do with you, Ren. I would like some time alone is all.**

**In fact, I will probably be heading to bed soon.**

_ok_

_gn Yusuke_

_just let me know if you need anything, yeah?_

**I will.**

**Good night.**

**And thank you, Ren.**

_of course_

**Thursday, 3/10, 20XX  
7:15 a.m.**

_morning Yusuke_

_how are you doing?_

**Good morning, Ren.**

**I am alright this morning, thank you for asking.**

_I’m glad_

_you seemed kind of upset last night_

**Ah yes, I would like to apologize for that. I was simply in a bad mood and I wanted to be alone.**

_want to talk about it?_

**Not particularly. I am perfectly fine now, like I said.**

_then I won’t keep asking_

_but know that I’m here for you if you ever want to talk, ok?_

**I appreciate it. Perhaps I will take you up on your offer sometime.**

**For now though, I must be off to school.**

**Talk to you later, Ren.**

_bye Yusuke_

**12:10 p.m.**

_happy halfway point of the torture that passes for education_

**That is an interesting way to describe it, though I must admit that it is not entirely inaccurate.**

_right???_

_how’s school for you_

**It hasn’t been completely horrible today. I was able to complete a project for one of my art classes this morning.**

_oh good_

**How about yourself?**

_same old, same old_

_ignore everyone else and be ignored in return_

_just how I like it_

**I hope I am providing a worthwhile break from your preferred activity of being ignored, then.**

_you are_

_hey guess what flavour of instant ramen I have today_

**Hm, it must be something uncommon or else you would not be so excited about it.**

**Is it eel flavour?**

_what_

_they make eel flavoured ramen???_

**I would not be surprised if they did.**

_it’s not eel flavour thankfully_

_it’s curry flavour!_

_I think it might be my new favourite_

**Hm, I have never tried that flavour myself.**

**I imagine that it would pale in comparison to the real thing, however.**

_I wouldn’t know_

_I’ve never had real curry_

**That is a shame.**

**Sensei occasionally orders takeout curry if he is feeling particularly generous, and it is quite delicious.**

_jealous_

_my mom made curry once but she’s a horrible cook_

_it was burnt and tasted horrible_

**I am sorry to hear that.**

_yeah well_

_this is why I don’t know how to do anything more complicated than boil water for ramen_

_what about you?_

_do you cook?_

**Yes, I often cook for Sensei and myself when he is busy with one of his many projects.**

**I used to cook for Sensei’s other students as well, but not as frequently since I was usually the youngest student in the atelier.**

_are you any good at it?_

**I am decently skilled at preparing meals on a budget, but I lack expertise when it comes to more extravagant options.**

_perfect_

_I am also on a budget_

_that means you can teach me sometime_

**I fear that it would be rather difficult to instruct you over text.**

_nah it’ll be fine_

_…it’d just be nice to eat something other than instant ramen, you know?_

**Well, perhaps.**

_I’m taking that as a yes_

**You seem to do that often.**

_hey, I take my victories where I can get them_

**That is fair.**

_oh oops I have to get to class_

_I’m gonna chug the rest of this curry broth_

_mmm delicious_

**I am glad you enjoyed it.**

**I hope you have a good afternoon.**

_thanks_

_you too_

**5:27 p.m.**

_so I gotta admit I’m curious_

_since you mentioned being the youngest student and all_

_what was it like growing up in a place like that?_

**Who’s interrogating who now?**

_aw give me a break_

**I was only kidding. ;)**

_sdkfhk;asd_

_stop doing that_

**Why? ;)**

_it’s weird when it comes from you_

_you’re too formal for emoticons_

**:(**

_oh my god_

_I just want to unlock your tragic backstory_

**I fear you wouldn’t find it very interesting. I lived a very sheltered life.**

_but you grew up in an artist’s atelier!_

_that’s not something you hear every day_

_though knowing you, you probably just spent all your time painting or something_

**Well, you are not far off.**

_tell me about it anyways_

**As you wish.**

**I was the youngest student in the atelier for most of my childhood, as Sensei took me in when I was only three years old. In those days the atelier was bursting with students so I was rarely lonely, though the others tended to treat me more like a little kid than a peer. A few of them were more kind and made sure I was looked after when Sensei was busy with his artistic commitments, and there was one in particular who was like an older brother to me. He eventually left like all the others, however.**

**As you guessed, I passed a lot of my time by painting. When I first laid eyes on a photo of the Sayuri, I was so enraptured by it that I begged Sensei to teach me and he graciously complied. In those days I was lacking much of the technique that I now possess, though I admit that my creations were much freer due to my childlike optimism.**

_“childlike optimism”, huh_

_were you this serious as a kid too?_

**I was often told that I acted older than my age, but Sensei always instilled the importance of self-discipline in all of his students. He preferred for us to express our emotions through our art rather than acting out or losing our composure.**

_I suppose it does seem like a pretty healthy way to express your emotions_

_compared to some other ways, at least_

**Indeed.**

_that’s like the polar opposite of my childhood_

_my parents were usually away for work so I hardly saw them_

_I used to stay with my grandma when I was really young but then she died_

_…though I guess you didn’t spend much time with your parents either_

**You are correct. As you know, my mother died when I was three years old and I never knew my true father.**

**Though Sensei has been like a father to me so I am lucky in that regard.**

_yeah_

_I never had anyone like that_

_but now I have you, at least_

**You do, and I am glad to have your companionship as well.**

_thanks dude_

_speaking of childhood, I think I’m gonna play some more Digimon now_

_I’m almost at the next boss battle_

**Is that an important part in the game?**

_yeah_

_there’s the normal battles that you do all the time to train and stuff_

_and boss battles are the ones that are important to the story_

_they’re usually harder and more exciting_

**Ah, so they are like the focal points of a painting while the normal battles are the background details.**

_I’ve never thought of it like that_

_but it’s a good way of putting it, yeah_

**Well, enjoy your boss battle then. I hope it is exciting as well as aesthetically pleasing.**

_thanks I will_

**10:50 p.m.**

_just so you know, I am stopping so I actually go to bed this time_

_no more 3am Digimon sessions_

**Did you do your boss battle?**

_I did_

_and the next one after_

**What an exciting play session that must have been!**

_yeah it was pretty hype_

_Kyubey evolved to its final form too_

_which means it got stronger and looks cooler_

**How fascinating! You really must show me how video games work if we ever meet.**

_dude you could just like_

_go to an arcade or something_

**I suppose that is an option. However, Sensei would not approve of me going to such a place and I would rather not deceive him.**

**Plus, I feel that I would appreciate it more with someone who is familiar with the medium to guide me.**

_you flatter me_

_but I would be happy to_

_maybe we could play something together_

**There are games that can be played together!?**

_yeah so many_

_it’s a big thing_

**Then I think I would be interested in trying that with you.**

_it’s a deal then_

_right after you paint a picture of me, I’ll take you to an arcade and show you the magic of video games_

**That is an excellent idea.**

**Though I can’t imagine when we’ll ever get the chance to do that.**

_…yeah_

_well_

_this is fun too_

**I agree.**

_but I’m gonna head to bed now_

_gn Yusuke_

_don’t stay up too late_

**Good night, Ren.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit longer! Hope it was worth the wait :)


	5. 3/11-3/13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains minor references to the main plot of Persona 4. They're quite vague and don't give away any major story points, but I thought I'd mention it just in case.
> 
> _Ren's texts are in italics._
> 
> **Yusuke's texts are in bold.**

**Friday, 3/11, 20XX  
7:39 a.m.**

**Good morning, Ren.**

**There is a girl staring at me in the subway station and it is making me rather uncomfortable so I am texting you in an attempt to look occupied.**

_oh morning Yusuke_

_and that’s creepy_

_you’re probably used to being the one doing the staring_

**Artistic observation is entirely different from staring, Ren.**

_so you’ve told me_

_I’m just teasing_

_though, how do you know she’s not an artist too?_

**It is not difficult to spot a fellow artist. We frequently travel with oversized canvases and bundles of art supplies, while this woman does not appear to have so much as a pocket-sized sketchbook on her.**

_fair enough_

_just make a face at her or something_

**That would be rather rude.**

_so?_

_she’s the one being rude in the first place_

**I suppose that is true.**

**Hm, what emotion should I attempt to portray with my expression? Perhaps vaguely threatening annoyance or deep-seated disgust?**

_uh_

**Or would thinly-veiled exasperation be more appropriate?**

_on second thought, maybe you shouldn’t make a face at all_

**Do you doubt my ability to communicate my emotions clearly? I must remind you that I have invested a great deal of time into studying the subtleties of facial expression, which is crucial knowledge for an artist.**

_no not at all!_

_she just might take it the wrong way_

**Ah, you may be correct.**

**After all, you surely have more experience disappointing girls than I do.**

_ok_

_you know what_

_you’re probably right_

_but you don’t have to say it like that_

**I simply describe what I see before me.**

_of course you do_

_I have to leave now_

_and I don’t want to get hit by a bike so_

**Of course.**

**Worry not, I am sure I will be able to hold my own until the train arrives.**

_yeah good luck with that_

_hope you have a good day_

**Thank you, I wish the same for you.**

**6:56 p.m.**

_ugh_

_do you ever just_

_watch the news and feel really upset after?_

**I must admit that I am not in the habit of watching the news, so I cannot relate exactly to your situation.**

**Was there something in particular that upset you, Ren?**

_yeah_

_another of those weird psychotic breakdowns_

_have you heard of those?_

**I have seen headlines about them in the newspapers at the subway stations, yes.**

_usually it’s some random politician guy_

_which is still not great, but hey they were probably corrupt anyways right?_

_well this time it was a security guard at a hotel in Tokyo_

_apparently there was some sort of important business conference happening at the hotel that day_

_and the guard held a few tourists hostage with what appeared to be a gun, which security guards aren’t even allowed to carry, right?_

_it turned out to be a highly realistic model and no one was hurt, thankfully_

_it just freaked me out, you know?_

**That is a rather concerning incident.**

_yeah_

_these psychotic breakdown incidents bother me a lot_

_I think because they remind me of a string of serial murders that happened here a while back_

_the way there’s never any evidence and the people involved have no memory of the incident_

**There was a serial murder case in your town!?**

_yeah_

_I don’t remember it all that well bc I was just a little kid_

_but it was kind of a big deal_

_people still get nervous when it gets foggy around here_

_cause all the murders happened on really foggy days_

**How strange.**

_it’s probably not related to these psychotic breakdowns, but it just spooks me, you know?_

_maybe it’s BECAUSE I was so young when it happened_

_and my parents were already not around much back then so I remember sitting in my empty house and feeling so scared because I’d heard things at school but I didn’t really understand what was happening_

**That is quite possible. Childhood fears have a tendency to linger far longer than most people are willing to admit.**

_sorry for dumping all of this on you_

_it’s just_

_gah this is so dumb_

_but I was getting creeped out by my empty house again after that news report and I really needed to talk to someone_

_…you don’t mind, do you?_

**I do not mind in the slightest. I hope I was able to alleviate at least some of your discomfort by listening.**

_yeah talking to you did help actually_

_I think I’m going to go play video games now to take my mind off this_

**That sounds like a good idea.**

_and thanks, by the way_

**Of course.**

**10:36 p.m.**

**Hello Ren.**

**Pardon the intrusion, I just wanted to check on you to make sure you were still feeling alright.**

_oh, hey Yusuke_

_I’m doing a lot better now, thanks for asking_

_I’m playing Monster Hunter_

**Is that another video game?**

_yeah_

_you have to fight these giant monsters_

_and collect the items they drop to craft armour and stuff_

_it’s really fun_

**Let me guess, does it also include cute animals?**

_welllll_

_the Palicos are pretty cute_

_they’re these little humanoid cats that can help you in battle_

_but I play it for the excellent real-time combat system, obviously_

_not the cute fighter cats_

**I believe this is a clear example of what is often referred to as “denial”.**

_oh shut up_

_Luna the Palico is my kickass sidekick and I am never distracted by her adorable eyes_

**Well, I am glad to see that you’re back to your normal self.**

_yeah_

_thanks again for checking on me_

_…it’s nice to feel like someone actually cares_

**It is my pleasure, Ren.**

_I’m gonna go back to my game now_

_Luna needs me_

**Of course she does.**

**Enjoy the rest of your night.**

_you too_

**Saturday, 3/12, 20XX  
12:09 p.m.**

_gym class is the worst_

_remind me to ditch next time_

**Ren, you shouldn’t ditch class.**

_don’t tell me you actually like gym class???_

_I wouldn’t have pegged you for the active sort_

**Actually, I despise it.**

**I am not very coordinated when it comes to sports and the athletic students seem to go out of their way to target me.**

_ha, I was right_

_so why not ditch it then?_

**I do not like to disobey my teachers, for one.**

**And regular attendance of all classes is one of the requirements of my scholarship, for another.**

_you’re a scholarship student???_

**Yes, though it is not uncommon for Sensei’s students to gain art scholarships through association with his name alone. It is rather imperative in my case, however, as I would otherwise lack the funds to attend such a prestigious institution.**

_oh an art scholarship, that makes sense_

_but still, that’s impressive!_

_you have a real gift, don’t you?_

**Ah.**

**Well.**

_what_

_did I say something wrong?_

**Not at all; I have heard those exact words from Sensei, in fact. Yet for some reason, it feels quite different to hear them from you.**

**Perhaps I am surprised that you hold such faith in me despite never having seen any of my art for yourself.**

_of course I believe in you_

_no one could work as hard as you without having at least some talent_

_and you’re a scholarship student too_

**You flatter me, Ren.**

_of course_

_that’s what friends are for, isn’t it?_

**I suppose it is.**

**Regretfully, I must be off now. I am feeling particularly inspired after our talk and I would like to attempt to capture my emotions on canvas while they are still fresh.**

**You have my deepest gratitude, Ren.**

_aw dude, it’s nothing_

_good luck with the painting_

**5:41 p.m.**

_man I’m glad there’s no school tomorrow_

_I’m already so tired_

_my teachers are piling on so much work too_

**Ah yes, I know what you mean. My classes are becoming quite demanding as well.**

_maybe all the teachers in Japan got together and conspired to make our lives even more miserable than usual_

**That is a rather unlikely scenario.**

**I imagine it has more to do with the rapidly approaching final exams.**

_ugh don’t remind me_

_I haven’t even started studying yet_

**Nor have I, though several of my classes will have practical exams that require more mental preparation than studying.**

_so they get you to paint a picture instead of writing a test or something?_

**That is one possibility.**

_how do you mentally prepare for something like that?_

**I take time to clear my head and prepare myself for the intense concentration that is required to create something of value in such a limited time. Being in a more relaxed mental state helps the inspiration flow easier.**

**As much as I can, that is. Sensei has made it clear that he will still expect progress on my work for him.**

_even during exams???_

_that’s kind of cruel_

**Normally he is more considerate, but he is under a lot of pressure with his upcoming exhibition so I understand where he is coming from.**

**Though I am not exactly looking forward to it.**

_taking out his stress on you, huh_

**Perhaps.**

**Regardless, I think I will take it easy tomorrow as it is likely the last free day I will have for quite some time.**

_yeah me too_

_incidentally_

_if you’re not gonna be super busy tomorrow_

_you should teach me how to cook like you promised_

**Hm, that is not exactly how the conversation went if I recall correctly.**

**It is more accurate to say that you forcibly enlisted me for the task, which I was rightfully hesitant to commit to.**

_aw come on_

_it won’t be that bad_

**My apologies for the reluctance, Ren, but I am afraid that I lack the knowledge to properly instruct you, especially through words alone.**

_isn’t that what a recipe is though?_

**If that is the case, why not utilize one of the many recipes available online? There are likely recipes tailored to beginners such as yourself.**

_yeah but_

_I don’t wanna know how to cook some random person’s recipe_

_I want to learn how you do it!_

_plus it will be fun_

_think of it as a bonding activity_

**I don’t know, Ren.**

_pleeeeeease Yusuke_

_I’ll be forever in your debt_

**Has anyone ever told you that you’re very persuasive?**

_who, me?_

_I’m not persuasive_

_I can barely talk to people, remember?_

**Perhaps this is a natural ability you have yet to discover, then.**

_so you’ll do it?_

**I fear I do not have much choice in this matter.**

_yay!!!_

**What exactly would you like to learn to cook?**

_I dunno_

_surprise me_

_make sure it’s easy though bc I’ve never used a stove before_

**This may be even more difficult than I initially imagined.**

_I’m sure you’ll figure something out!_

_I’m going to go cook a bunch of meat in Monster Hunter now_

_mental preparation is important, as you said_

**That I did, though this wasn’t exactly the situation I was envisioning.**

**Well, enjoy yourself regardless.**

_thanks_

**Sunday, 3/13, 20XX  
11:52 a.m.**

_so_

_today’s the day_

**Ah, hello Ren.**

**I was wondering when you would wake up.**

_because you’re so excited to teach me how to cook, right?_

**If that is what you wish to believe.**

_well hello to you too_

_what are we making?_

**I have given the matter some thought and concluded that it would be beneficial for you to learn how to cook rice. It is both inexpensive and serves as the foundation for a variety of meals.**

_omg you’re actually doing it_

_can we make fried rice?_

_I want fried rice_

**I suppose that would be easy enough, even for an amateur like you.**

_hey_

_I cook in video games_

_how different can it be_

**You are the one who described yourself as having no cooking experience, Ren.**

_yeah well_

_if cooking was a matter of pressing the right buttons at the right time, there’d probably be a lot more people who bothered to do it_

**That would indeed be convenient, though I imagine a good deal of nuance would be lost in reducing such a complex task to a series of button presses.**

_I’m only kidding_

_please teach me the nuances of cooking o expert chef_

**I am hardly an expert, but I will do my best to instruct you.**

**Anyways, if you intend to follow through with this endeavour you will require ingredients.**

_ok I’m on it brb_

**Wait, Ren!**

**Do you even know what you need?**

**…Ren?**

**Oh dear.**

**12:25 p.m.**

_hey so I’m at Junes in the grocery department_

_thankfully there’s no big sale today_

_but you’re absolutely right that I have no idea what I need_

**That is not surprising.**

**Do you always rush into things like this?**

_actually no_

_I’m not usually this excited about anything_

_other than video games at least_

**Well, it is good to see you getting some enjoyment out of this then.**

**Anyways, you will need rice, soy sauce, eggs, an onion, and whatever else you would like to add to it.**

_ok_

_uh_

_would onions be in the cooler thingy?_

_nvm found them!_

_apparently they’re not refrigerated, who knew_

_also help I don’t know what else to get_

**Vegetables or meat generally make good additions.**

_yeah but_

_I want to know what you would recommend_

_…though I’m kinda scared to cook meat so let’s stick to vegetables_

**I’m afraid I don’t have much to offer on this front. I am typically limited by the ingredients that are available to me.**

**Though I suppose I am rather partial to bean sprouts. They are inexpensive so they are often on hand, and they add some variance in texture. Carrots are also a welcome addition.**

_ok good idea_

_I’ll just go with those_

**Alright, let me know when you’re back home and ready to start.**

**And try not to get distracted with picking up girls this time.**

_oh shut up_

_but will do_

**1:12 p.m.**

_I’m back_

_I found an apron to wear and now I feel like the protagonist of a cooking anime_

_ha! prepare to be astounded by the culinary genius of Chef Ren!_

_…you can’t see me but I’m striking a dramatic pose_

**That is unfortunate. I am sure it would provide quite the inspiration for painting.**

**Though I was not aware that there was anime about cooking.**

_there’s an anime for everything and that’s a fact_

_I suppose this is another topic I have to enlighten you on, huh_

**I will admit that my knowledge of this medium is a bit lacking as well.**

**However, we should probably focus on the task at hand.**

_oh yeah sorry_

_so what’s the first step?_

**First you must wash the rice until the water runs clear and leave it to soak in water for approximately half an hour.**

_uh_

_wash the rice?_

_…why?_

**It removes the starch, which will keep it from clumping together.**

_oh_

_that makes sense_

_how much rice?_

**A small bowl’s worth should be sufficient for one person.**

**As for water, you will need slightly more water than rice.**

_oh no_

_are you one of those people who never measure anything?_

_with, you know, actual measuring cups?_

**I rely on my intuition to guide me in cooking, just as I do with art.**

_of course you do_

_but I’m not smart enough for that_

**Well, you are the one who insisted on learning from me instead of an online recipe.**

_ok whatever I’m sure it’ll be fine_

_wish me luck_

**I believe in you, Ren.**

_that’s a mistake_

_ok it’s soaking_

_I’m gonna do a quick mission in Monster Hunter while it does that_

**I will continue working on my painting, then.**

_oh are you busy rn?_

_I hope I’m not bothering you_

**It is fine. I am working on a rather tedious section of this piece so I don’t mind the distraction.**

**Plus, at this point I am obliged to help you out of concern for your wellbeing if you were to attempt this alone. Did you not mention you’ve never used a stove before?**

_haha_

_you’re right_

_I’d probably burn down the house or something_

**I would not put that past you.**

_rude_

_but fair_

**1:47 p.m.**

_so it’s probably done soaking now, right?_

**It should be.**

_so what’s next?_

**Put the rice in a pot with a lid and boil it.**

_on the stove?_

**Yes.**

_so do I just turn this dial thingy?_

_ow_

_that’s hot_

**Ren, are you alright!?**

_yeah I’m fine_

_I was leaning a little too close to it when it lit_

_it just surprised me_

_so I put the pot here?_

**Yes, on top of the element.**

**Now, it is important not to lift the lid until it is done cooking, so you must listen to hear when it starts boiling.**

_what does that sound like?_

**Like an electric kettle does when it boils.**

_oh good_

_that’s a sound I am familiar with_

_being the ramen cooking legend I am_

**I assumed as much.**

_it’s boiling!_

_now what?_

**Turn the heat down and let it cook for another ten minutes or so. And keep the lid on for now.**

**Also, you should probably prepare the other ingredients for the fried rice while you wait.**

_oh right_

**Do you know how to cut the vegetables?**

_that I actually do know_

_I sometimes cut vegetables to add to ramen_

_I’m pretty good with a knife if I do say so myself_

**I will take your word for it.**

**Once you’re finished with that, put some oil in a frying pan and crack two eggs into it.**

_uh_

_I may have dropped the eggshells in the pan_

_but I pulled them out right away_

**That is a common mistake, so don’t worry about it.**

**Stir the eggs as they cook, and once they are no longer translucent you can add the rice and other ingredients.**

**Oh, and you should also add some salt and pepper if you have it.**

_and the soy sauce?_

_…is it even worth asking how much?_

**Yes, the soy sauce as well. Just add a small amount at a time until the rice is the right colour.**

_the “right” colour huh_

_well I’ll try_

_hey this smells pretty good!_

_is it done yet?_

**Once all the ingredients are heated thoroughly, it will be done.**

_I think it’s done then_

_brb getting a plate_

**And don’t forget to turn off the stove!**

_…you got me_

_I would have totally forgotten_

**I had a feeling you would.**

_ok taste test time_

_holy shit_

**Is it alright? I hope I didn’t forget anything in my directions.**

_Yusuke_

_this is awesome_

_you’re a genius_

**It is not that impressive.**

_no seriously_

_it’s actually good_

**I am flattered that you think so.**

**But really, it is quite a simple dish.**

_still, it was nice of you to help me_

_I think I might make this again sometime_

_thanks for making sure I didn’t set myself on fire_

**Well, I am glad that I could be of assistance.**

**I do need to get back to work on this painting, however.**

_oh yeah of course_

_ttyl dude_

**Ttyl, Ren.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff!
> 
> Also, I went back and added chapter titles with the dates to make it a bit easier to navigate. Would it be helpful to include the days of the week in the titles as well? Let me know if anyone has any opinions on this.
> 
> As an aside, school is starting for me soon so updates might be a bit slower. Good luck to all the other students out there!


End file.
